Dragon Ball X: Zaku Saga
by webfoot
Summary: The next generation of Dragon Ball is here.
1. Chapter Zero

Chapter Zero

TWO DAYS FROM NOW: THE MOUNTAINS

"_We're getting to old for this, Vegeta," chuckled Goku, his arms crossed and his grin large. He powered up a bit to match his strength with that of Vegeta._

"_No kidding, Kakarot," said Goku's old rival, with his constant frown not far. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, nodded to Goku, in essence saying he was ready. Time to fuse._

_The two Saiyan warriors began to do a strange, intricate dance, one made by an ancient race. A blast of yellow, orange and red ki blasted around the mountainous area, as Vegeta and Goku, the last pure Saiyans to exist, began to fuse into one being. With the Potara Fusion they would be called Vegetto, but using the Dance they would be something else…one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Suddenly, the two warriors were one, facing the pitch black Majin with a look of vengeance on their face. "Gogeta is back!!" _


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

NOW: GOKU'S HOUSE

Goketsu sat calmly at the dinner table, looking at the family and friends around him. Boxers, his best friend, sat next to him, making fake fart sounds. Goketsu's father, Goten, sat next to him on the other side, smiling as he always was. Next to Boxers was Boxers' father, Goketsu's Uncle Trunks, who wasn't really his Uncle but had been called that by Goketsu for as long as he could remember. Goketsu's father said this was because he and Trunks had been best friends as Goketsu and Trunks were. Across from Goketsu sat Goku, the most powerful being in existence. Goketsu's grandfather. The one Goketsu claimed he would one day surpass. And next to Goku sat Vegeta, Boxers' grandfather and Goku's rival.

Around the rest of the dinner table sat the other various members of Goku's family, Vegeta's family, and other members of the Z Fighters. Every Thanksgiving, all of the Z Fighters would meet in Goku's House, and have a meal as they remembered the many adventures they had long ago. The Freeza fight. The Cell fight. And of course the Buu fight. And then there was the one they all tried to forget: the Vegeta fight.

"To the Z fighters!!" said Goku. They all raised their glasses, everyone besides Goketsu's, Boxers' and Pan's filled with wine, and theirs filled with grape juice. They drank, having a laugh, but Goketsu didn't have to have unimaginable ki power to sense a feeling of tension. Something was going on.

For a few moments, Goku and Vegeta told the stories of the past sagas, of how Goten and Trunks had become Gotenks to fight Buu, and how Goku and Vegeta had fought Freeza. After a story of the Cell Games, Goku spoke, breaking a short silence. Like Goketsu had predicted, it was filled with nervousness and was only to the adults of the Z Fighters. "Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kuririn, Piccolo, Yamcha and Tenshinhan. Yajirobe too, if you wish. And girls, stay too." Just be hearing this, Goketsu knew Goku was going to talk of a fight. He was about to ask if he could come too, but he knew the answer. "Kids, please leave for a moment. Goketsu, show Pan and Boxers you new Playstation 15." It was a lame excuse, seeing the PS15 was far outdated and Goketsu would show them the Nintendo Pee, but they got the message. They left the room.

Yajirobe chose to stay, and he quickly closed the door as the kids left. The tension in the room was burning. "Everybody, I know I already have your attention. An urgent measure is at hand." Goku grimaced as he spoke. "Let's get straight to business. The Dai Kaio has notified me that a great power, a great evil, has come to his attention. A Majin, actually, like Buu." This caused murmurs at the table. Another Majin? This was trouble. "Dai Kaio claims that he is created by the same wizards who created Majin Buu, including Bibidi. They call him Majin Zaku."

At this point, Boxers closed the door as hard as possible and turned his attention to Goketsu's Nintendo Pee. He was getting scared, plus he needed to give the info to Pan and Goketsu. "Great Uncle Goku says it's another Majin!!" whispered Boxers in disbelief. Goketsu gulped. Pan looked like she was going to throw up. "Bibidi and the other wizards that made Majin Buu are at it again. His name is Majin Zaku."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

NOW: GOKU'S HOUSE

"He should be showing up two days from now, in the mountains not far from the city." said Goku with a short, quick nod, glancing to the other fighters. Majin Zaku was coming, and they had two days to train. Silence. "How powerful is he?" asked Vegeta, against the silence. "Dai Kaio believes he is about three times as strong as Buu, the most powerful foe we've ever faced. His power level is unimaginable." Vegeta gulped, his Saiyan confidence suddenly disappearing. "Kakarot, do not worry," said Vegeta, as much to himself as to Goku. "We'll find his weak spot, and kill him." "Well, that's just the problem," said Goku with a grimace. "Dai Kaio says he has the ability to genetically evolve to any weakness discovered by his opponents. A bonus added on by his creators."

Vegeta was dumbstruck. He racked his brain, looking for an answer. "I know what to do. Me and Kakarot have to fuse again, to become Gogeta." Gohan looked at Goku and Vegeta. Each of them were at least sixty years old, but they were still immensely powerful. "Are you guys sure you're okay to fight? I mean you are…" Gohan was cut off by Vegeta. "We may be old, but Gogeta is the only one who can beat this Majin…this Majin Zaku. And if you want to test that out, feel free to fight me."

"Vegeta-sama…" said Gohan. "…I didn't mean to insult you. I'm just saying, my little brother and Trunks could fuse to become Gotenks, and if they could figure out how to control Gotenks' temper, they might even be able to surpass you guys, as Gogeta." Vegeta thought for a few seconds. Before he could speak, Goku did. "We should definitely fuse, and so should Goten and Trunks. This Majin Zaku is unimaginably powerful. Me and you, Vegeta, as Gogeta, could start out the fight, and if we need help, Goten and Trunks, as Gotenks, will come. Combine the two ideas, see what I mean?" There was silence at the table yet again, and in the playroom, Boxers gave the scoop to Goketsu and Pan. Two days to train.

NOW: THE GRAVITY DOME

"C'mon, Vegeta, is that all you got?" asked Goku, seconds after he had dodged Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's Galick Gun. "If we want to make Gogeta powerful enough to beat Majin Zaku, you have to achieve Super Saiyan 3. It WILL make Gogeta a million times stronger." Vegeta laughed as sweat poured from his face. They stood in the Gravity Chamber, going 120x strong, and Goku hadn't even broke a sweat. HE was unimaginably powerful, so if he was scared of Majin Zaku…

"I'm not done yet, Kakarot," said Vegeta. "Final Flash!" Vegeta fired a powerful Final Flash at Goku, and Goku yelled, "Kamehameha x100!" to meet Vegeta's attack. The two blasts of ki met in the center of the chamber, exploding all over the place. Vegeta charged at Goku, and Goku grabbed his clenched fist in midair, as he attempted to punch Goku, flipping him onto his back. Vegeta groaned. "We've been training for hours, Kakarot…" Goku kicked Vegeta in the face. "Where's that Saiyan Pride you always talk about?" Vegeta stood up, clenching his fists. "Don't you lecture me about that, Kakarot. Bullet Galick Gun!" Vegeta got into the Galick Gun position, using his new attack, and blasted a series of Galick Gun bursts. Goku blocked them one by one. "You're on the way to going Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta. I can tell."

"So you think WE need to train also?" asked Boxers as he walked down the school hallway with Pan and Goketsu. "Yeah," said Goketsu. "We can help my dad, and your dad, Boxers, and probably yours too, Pan. And of course, Grandpa Goku and Great Uncle Vegeta." Goketsu's friends nodded. "How will we get out of school?" Pan asked. "We can all leave sick…" said Boxers. "…and then meet in the City Gravity Chamber to train." Goketsu nodded. "OK," said Pan.

And so they did. It seemed Goketsu had developed a serious case of the common cold, Boxers a stomach virus, and Pan some strep throat. When Goketsu's mother, a human named Kiku, picked him up, Goketsu told Kiku he was going to the library, to pick up some books if he was out of school tomorrow as well. Boxers and Pan told the same story to their parents, and soon they were at the front of the gravity chamber.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

NOW: IN FRONT OF THE GRAVITY CHAMBER

"All right, let's do this," said Boxers. He followed Goketsu and Pan into the Gravity Chamber, getting ready to power up. "Oh crap! Guys, get out of here!!" it was Goketsu yelling. He saw Goku and Vegeta training in the Chamber, and they were supposed to be in school. They had to leave. Boxers got ready to run out when…

"Guys, wait where are you going? Why are you here?" it was Goku, speaking in a truly confused voice. Goketsu stopped in his tracks, and turned to Pan and Boxers, not knowing what to say. "Well…" said Goketsu. He gave a look to Pan and Boxers that basically meant "let's give up and tell the truth." "…we heard about Majin Zaku…and we wanted to train in case you guys needed our help. But Grandpa, please don't tell my mom, please!" Goku chuckled and nodded to Vegeta. "Don't worry, guys," he said. "I don't if you guys should fight Majin Zaku, but…well, maybe you can train with us. It's always good to see kids wanting to train."

"Kakarot, what are you saying?" asked Vegeta in disbelief. "You want to train with these dirty-blood children? Where is YOUR Saiyan pride?" Vegeta looked angry at even the though of it. "C'mon, Vegeta," said Goku. "It's your own grandson and his friends, for god's sake." Vegeta sighed. "Well, Kakarot, I won't be happy about it. That's for sure."

"I guess Vegeta's opinion doesn't matter," whispered Goketsu as he sparred with Boxers. Pan was shadowboxing, waiting for Goku to finish sparring with Vegeta. Goketsu and Boxers exchanged punches, but neither had any intention of hurting each other. Vegeta, on the other hand, seemed to have quite a craving to hurting Goku.

"So, Great Uncle Goku," said Boxers. "You're gonna fuse with my Grandpa, right? To turn into Gogeta?" Goku stopped in midair, about to punch Vegeta, and turned to Boxers. "I guess if you guys know already…well yes, we're going to fuse. So are your Uncle Goten and your father, Trunks." Boxers had every intention of asking a little question, one him and Goketsu had talked about, but before he could, Vegeta cut in, "If you annoying quarter bloods are going to intrude on our sparring, then spar!" Boxers sighed. "Whatever," he whispered. Him and Goketsu continued to spar.

After another few hours of training, Goketsu, Boxers and Pan all left, as well as Goku and Vegeta. One more day. One more day to train. One more day until the most powerful being in the universe came. One more day to get ready to fight Majin Zaku.

The next day, Goketsu, Boxers and Pan managed to cut school again to train with Goku and Vegeta, only this time, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Yajirobe came to train as well. Now, everyone had a partner to spar with. Goketsu could feel himself getting stronger as he fought Boxers. He felt like soon he would be able to find it in himself to turn into a Super Saiyan 2, even if it took a big fight against Majin Zaku. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta fought, and Vegeta was breaching his limits. He was currently a Super Saiyan 2, but he was fighting with the level of a Super Saiyan 3, or at least close to it. "C'mon, Vegeta!!" yelled Goku. He transformed into an SSJ3 in front of Vegeta's eyes, just so Vegeta could see the sheer power of the transformation. Goku punched Vegeta in the face and then blasted a Kamehameha at him, deeply hurting the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta was on the ground now, blood spattering from the wound of the Kamehameha. All of the other sparring partners had stopped sparring, even Goketsu and Boxers. "Kakarot!!" screamed Vegeta. "You humiliate me in front of my child, my family!! I will defeat you!!!" Suddenly, Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 hair began to grow long, and his pupils disappeared. His aura turned unstable, and he screeched his lungs out. He stood up, now a Super Saiyan 3.

"I've done it, Kakarot," Vegeta said, in awe. "You've trained me into a Super Saiyan 3!" Goku nodded, a grin across his face. "My turn!!" yelled Vegeta, charging at Goku. "Super Vegeta Saiyan Prince Blast!!" Vegeta blasted two beams of ki at Goku, shouting a battlecry. It seemed Vegeta had created an attack to use once he became a Super Saiyan 3. He had planned that far ahead. Goku grinned as Vegeta's attack blasted towards him. He barely blocked it, and Goku and Vegeta began to fight one on one, and now Vegeta was actually a match for Goku.

The day was soon over, with everybody stronger than they had been before. Tomorrow would be the day that Majin Zaku came, and quite a battle it would be.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

NOW: NEAR THE MOUNTAINS

Goku and Vegeta flew side by side towards the mountainous area where Majin Zaku would apparently show up. At first, it was quiet in the air, with only Goku and Vegeta having the only noticeable power levels around. A few humans here and there, but nothing to be afraid of. Goku began to wonder if Majin Zaku was really coming. Maybe Dai Kaio had just made up an excuse for him, Vegeta and the Z Fighters to train.

And then they felt it. "Kakarot, do you…" Vegeta spoke to Goku urgently, powering up to Super Saiyan form in a flurry of yellow and orange ki. "Yes, Vegeta," said Goku, looking worried himself. "I feel the power." Vegeta nodded. It was definitely the strongest and most malevolent energy he had ever felt, from within an empty valley. Majin Zaku's energy felt strangely cold, as well, like ice. "This is Majin Zaku, is it not?" asked Vegeta. "Of course," said Goku. "Majin Buu was supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe…and this power is many times stronger than his."

NOW: THE MOUNTAINS

The two pure-blooded Saiyans atop a mountain not far from the valley Majin Zaku was in. Goku gulped. "Kakarot, we know the plan backwards and forwards," said Vegeta, getting ready for the upcoming fight. Goku nodded, transforming into Super Saiyan. "We attack as a team, and when we have him cornered, we fuse up into Gogeta." Goku nodded again, and jumped down from the mountain, falling with a little help of the Buukuu Jitsu ki flight. Vegeta followed. Goku landed behind a huge boulder, in the valley Majin Zaku was waiting in, shaking in anticipation. Vegeta landed there as well, flexing his muscles more to assure himself than Goku.

"Now…" Goku whispered. He jumped out from behind the gigantic boulder, his golden Super Saiyan hair blazing in the wind. "Lets do this!!" yelled Vegeta, running out from the other side. And there stood Majin Zaku. Waiting for the most powerful pair in the universe with a look of glee and insanity in his eye.

"Majin Zaku!" yelled Goku and Vegeta in unison. Then Goku yelled alone, "Dai Kaio has warned me of your existence. Why are you on earth?" Goku and Vegeta stared at the silent Majin. Zaku was tall, almost six feet, and he looked like how Majin Buu did in Super Buu form. Really, the only differences from Buu and Zaku were Zaku's pure white eyes, with no pupils, and his pitch black skin. Majin Zaku began to laugh.

"What pitiful power levels," he chuckled. "From what my creators spoke of, I expected you two to be much more powerful." Vegeta's eyes widened. How could such a fool insult the Saiyan Prince of weak power? He had more power than anyone!! "Answer our question!" shouted Vegeta. Goku nodded.

"Your question?" asked Zaku, walking over to the two Saiyan warriors. "You mean, why am I here? Well, the answer is quite simple, really. My creators…I was made for destruction. To kill. Bibidi and the other Wizards made me to kill you, Mr. Goku." Goku gulped, looking surprised. "Me?" he asked. "You mean you aren't here to destroy the universe or anything? You just want me?" Majin Zaku chuckled. "You believe I care about the universe? You are stupid. The Wizards made me to finish a vendetta that you began when you killed my brother." Goku looked at Vegeta. The both knew who Zaku was talking about. "You mean Majin Buu, right?"

"Of course," said Majin Zaku. "Though he was a weak brother, he was a brother." Vegeta looked appalled. "Weak?" he yelled. "Majin Buu was our most powerful foe!! How could you call him weak?!" For a while, Majin Zaku just stared at Goku and Vegeta. Finally, he spoke: "Majin Buu was powerful, but compared to me he was just a cat, or a dog. And you two, only little ants." Vegeta screamed, enraged. "I am the Saiyan Prince!!!" Majin Zaku laughed so hard he looked like he would collapse. "The Saiyans may have been warriors, but like Majin Buu, they were nothing! So, Mr. Goku, and your friend the Saiyan Prince, let us fight. That is why we are here!"

"Fine!" yelled Vegeta. He charged at Majin Zaku. "Vegeta, wait!" yelled Goku. "We're supposed to attack as a team, remember?!" Vegeta didn't even listen. He began to throw a volley of ki balls at Majin Zaku. "Stupid Saiyan arrogance…" whispered Goku. The ki balls slammed into Majin Zaku, but when the dust cleared, nothing had happened. Even from a blast of ki balls that could kill hundreds of men. Majin Zaku didn't even have a scratch. "My turn, Mr. Saiyan Prince," chuckled Majin Zaku. He ran up to Vegeta with speed Goku or Vegeta could never even imagine, but seconds before he struck, he disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. "Just like Mr. Goku said, stupid Saiyan arrogance. Demonic Strike." Majin Zaku's mouth opened wide, and before Vegeta could do anything, a blast of ki energy shot out of Zaku's mouth, blasting Vegeta into a cliff. "Vegeta!" cried Goku, powering up a bit, but not all the way to Super Saiyan 2. "Kakarot…" mumbled Vegeta from the side of the cliff, which had been hallowed in by the force of Vegeta's collision. Blood poured from Vegeta's mouth and forehead. "That is about 1/16 of my power," said Majin Zaku. "Now, Mr. Goku, fight me." Goku ignored Majin Zaku. "Vegeta, can you move?" he asked. "Not yet," said Vegeta. "Give me some time…I was reckless. Soon, we can fuse up." Goku nodded.

"Now," he said. "Zaku, back to you. Kamehameha!" Goku blasted a huge ki beam at Majin Zaku. "Pitiful…pitiful…" sang Zaku, easily dodging Goku's attack so fast that Goku didn't even see it happen. Goku Instant Transmission-ed so he was behind Zaku, and threw a punch. Zaku caught it in his own fist. They began to exchange blows, a one-on-one fist fight. Goku still didn't land one blow on Zaku. "Ughh," cried Goku, being punched over and over by Majin Zaku and not landing one blow himself. He flew up into the air, high above the mountains. "I need to…" he said, transforming into Super Saiyan 2 and looking down at Zaku. "…beat you! Dai Kaio demands it!" He blasted a ki beam down at Zaku, though he didn't expect to hit. It was an invitation.

Majin Zaku leaped and flew into the air at an amazing speed. He looked Goku in the eye with a laugh. "Dark Kamehameha!" he yelled, putting his hands into a Kamehameha position. Then, he fired a distinct black-colored blast that resembled a powerful Kamehameha in shape and size. It blasted towards Goku, and Goku blasted a normal Kamehameha to meet Zaku's dark version. They hit each other midair, exploding in sparks. The Dark Kamehameha took the upper hand and blasted away Goku's attack, and then Goku.

Goku shot through the air again, but not by his own doing this time. The Dark Kamehameha. He thought about just how powerful Zaku was, and apparently he was using only 1/16 of his true power. He realized the only way to beat Majin Zaku without going Super Saiyan 3, or even 4, was to fuse up with Vegeta. Now.

He stopped himself midair from the blast, focusing his ki and flying back down to the valley where he and Vegeta had first met Majin Zaku. Zaku didn't follow, he just waited for the Saiyan up above. He knew what they were going to try to do. A fusion, most likely using the Fusion Dance. Majin Zaku would let it slide. The Saiyans did need an advantage, after all.

"Vegeta!" called Goku, looking at the limp Saiyan Prince. He had been hit point blank by one of Zaku's stronger attacks. Goku believed he would probably be resting too, but he needed Vegeta's help. "Are you ready to fuse now?"

Vegeta slowly nodded, standing up with a stumble. "You need to, already? How long has it been…?" Goku breathed hard. "Only a few minutes," he said. "Majin Zaku is incredibly powerful. Dai Kaio definitely didn't overestimate him, if anything he UNDERestimated him. Gogeta is the only one who can beat him." Vegeta walked over to Goku, saying, "Zaku, you're going down…" Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan to closer his power to Goku's.

"We're getting to old for this, Vegeta," chuckled Goku, his arms crossed and his grin large. He powered up a bit to match his strength with that of Vegeta.

"No kidding, Kakarot," said Goku's old rival, with his constant frown not far. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, nodded to Goku, in essence saying he was ready. Time to fuse.

The two Saiyan warriors began to do a strange, intricate dance, one made by an ancient race. A blast of yellow, orange and red ki blasted around the mountainous area, as Vegeta and Goku, the last pure Saiyans to exist, began to fuse into one being. With the Potara Fusion they would be called Vegetto, but using the Dance they would be something else…one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Suddenly, the two warriors were one, facing the pitch black Majin with a look of vengeance on their face. "Gogeta is back!!"

As Gogeta, Vegeta and Goku were about as tall as Goku, which was a bit taller than Vegeta, and wore the traditional clothing of the alien species that invented the dance. They looked a bit cocky now, despite the odds. "Come get some, Zaku!!"


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

NOW: THE MOUNTAINS

Majin Zaku powered up a tiny bit, and charged at Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta, the warrior Goku and Vegeta had become when they fused. He threw a fast punch at them, with a grin on his face. Gogeta attempted to block Zaku's powerful punch, throwing his hand in front of him, but it hit him anyway, randomly changing course in an unorthodox method Majin Zaku seemed to have perfected. Gogeta bled from his mouth in the air Zaku had attacked. He spit, a bit of blood hitting the ground. Then, he wiped his mouth.

"Ready, Zaku?" asked Gogeta. "Time for round two. Kamehameha Gun!!" yelled Gogeta, blasting a powerful ki beam at Zaku that was a mix between yellow and purple energy. "Interesting," said Majin Zaku. "A mix between your two signature attacks. Anyway, it shouldn't do much." Zaku jumped out of the way of the Kamehameha Gun, which was obviously a Kamehameha-Galick Gun. He had uncanny speed.

"My turn!" shouted Zaku. "Demon's Rage!" Majin Zaku began to throw black ki balls at Gogeta, exploding ones. Gogeta managed to dodge a few of the bombs, but was hit by one, which exploded across him with a "_Booom!" _ Blood spattered some more, with Gogeta breathing hard and stressed out. "Your power…" he mumbled. "Wait, now that Vegeta can…" Suddenly, Gogeta's confidence looked renewed. He struggled, blasting ki about the valley and screaming. "Let's do this!! Zaku, get ready to face the most powerful Super Saiyan 3 there is!!" Gogeta's hair began to grow long, and his muscles grew huge. He had become a Super Saiyan 3, and he was ready to beat Majin Zaku.

"Ah, a Super Saiyan 3," said Majin Zaku, his interest in the fight renewed. "You might be able to stand a chance against me…in 1/8 power! Let's fight!!" Before Gogeta could attack, Majin Zaku's power doubled. His muscles slightly grew, and he hunched over, screaming. "Face the wrath of the Majin!" He charged at Gogeta, and they began to fight by fists. Majin Zaku landed hit after hit, though Gogeta was now able to take the hits without extreme pain. Of course, even as a Super Saiyan 3, Gogeta couldn't punch Majin Zaku. At least not yet.

"You're so powerful…but I won't give up!! Kaio-ken x100!" Gogeta used one of Goku's attacks now, the Kaio-ken. Gogeta's power was now magnified a hundredfold. He charged at Majin Zaku, and began to exchange punches again. Finally, he got a hit, though he was hit a thousand times himself. Right in Zaku's upper lip, blasting a piece off of Zaku's face. "You're pretty strong now," chuckled Zaku, his face quickly regenerating. "But don't hope you'll defeat me. Remember, I'm only at 1/8 power right now." Gogeta leaped into the air, flying using the Buukuu Jitsu. "Take me up here, demon. I will kill you!" Gogeta was thinking of using his Super Saiyan 4 form, but he didn't want to put to much strain on his body yet.

Majin Zaku laughed and flew up into the air, with incredible speed, to meet Gogeta. "Take this!!" he yelled. "Satan Kick!!" He slammed a kick, obviously powered by ki due to the purple aura surrounding Zaku's foot, into Gogeta's face, who wasn't expecting an attack. Blood spattered from Gogeta's mouth again. "What power...I've got to finish you quick, don't I. Final Flare!!" Gogeta fired another mix attack, now a mix between Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Solar Flare. It blasted towards Majin Zaku, who attempted to dodge but was streaked. Gogeta laughed. He'd finally gotten a hit!

Of course, seconds after the Final Flare blew Majin Zaku's left stomach off, it regenerated, and Majin Zaku looked angry. "Maybe I should just absorb you now, Gogeta." Gogeta flew over to Majin Zaku, and looked him in the eye. "Not yet, demon." He threw a ki-powered punch at Zaku's stomach. At this point, Majin Zaku laughed hilariously, grabbing Gogeta's punching fist and spinning it backwards. Gogeta screamed. "You…you…you broke my wrist! With no effort at all!" Zaku continued to laugh as Gogeta stared at his broken wrist in horror, but then got ready to fight again like a tough guy. "That's right…" said Majin Zaku. "…no effort. To me fighting you is like attacking a baby." Gogeta charged. "Eat this! Super Kamehameha Gun!" Gogeta blasted a huge attack at Zaku, who dodged again.

"I might have to go Super Saiyan 4…" said Gogeta. "Not yet…I have to keep fighting!" He kicked at Zaku, and they began another intense fist fight. The two most powerful beings in the universe, Gogeta and Majin Zaku, fighting it out. Even being near the massive fight would kill a powerful ki fighter, like Kuririn for example. Only the legendary could survive contact with a fight like this.

Just before Gogeta could land a punch smack in the middle of Majin Zaku's face, Zaku yelled, "Time to get stronger!! 1/6 power, release!! And Gogeta, if you believe by forcing me to my 1/6 power form you can beat me eventually, you are wrong. I'm not even in my Super form yet, let alone Kid Zaku." Then, Zaku released a portion of his ki, blasting Gogeta into another high-up cliff. There was a "boom" as the cliff exploded on impact.

Gogeta flew away from the falling cliff, bloodied, cut and angry. He had a feeling it was going to be time to go Super Saiyan 4 soon, even with the risks, which included the strain on the body, and if Majin Zaku absorbed a Super Saiyan 4…well, nobody could stop him then. So Gogeta decided to stay Super Saiyan 3 now. He flew towards Majin Zaku, screeching a battlecry. He had to do this.

"Trunks! Do you sense that?!" yelled Goten seemingly randomly as he sat in a McDonalds, eating a burger. "What's going on with Gogeta?!?" Trunks' eyes widened as he sensed the decline of power in Gogeta and the gain in Zaku. "Yes," he finally said. "Gogeta is dying." Goketsu, who was waiting for some fries at the food table, spun around, hearing his dad and uncle's conversation. Goku and Vegeta were dying!

Goketsu motioned to Boxers, who was sitting next to Goten and Trunks, but listening to his iPod and not even knowing what was going on. Without his dad and uncle noticing, Boxers put his iPod on "pause" and began to listen in on the conversation, inconspicuously.

"Meanwhile…" Goten was saying. "…it seems Zaku has actually grown in power. He went from 1/8 power to 1/6…what the hell is this guy? One sixth power and unstoppable?" Trunks nodded. "I guess so…and if Gogeta is really dying…that means Zaku will absorb him soon. And this freak with a Super Saiyan 3…or even 4…absorbed…" Trunks didn't finish his sentence. The two best friends immediately understood each other. Majin Zaku would join a whole new plane of power.

Goketsu and Boxers exchanged a look, just like Goten and Trunks used to, and THEY understood each other. Their grandparents were dying, and if the Majin absorbed them, he would be unstoppable. Goketsu and Boxers nodded. They had to do this.

"Dad?" Boxers said, with a shaky voice. "I know I wasn't supposed to hear that, and neither was Goketsu." Goketsu walked over to Boxers, Goten and Trunks. "But we did," said Goketsu. "And we have a question for you." Trunks shook his head. "You kids…always listening in on the grown-ups, eh?" Goketsu and Boxers both grinned. "What's the question?" asked Goten, getting straight to the point, with a serious look.

Boxers breathed in deeply. It was okay, he told himself. He might not get a "yes", but he wouldn't get killed, after all. "Me and Goketsu…we want to learn the Fusion Dance."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

NOW: WEST CITY MCDONALDS

"So you kids…you want to become a Goketsers, or something like that?" asked Trunks, with a smile. He remembered the first time him and Goten had fused up into Gotenks. Gotenks' rashness, Piccolo's hard love and training. "Yeah, we think if we fuse up we could help out Gotenks, once you guys become him," said Goketsu. He was hoping for a yes, but not expecting one. "Well…" said Goten. He remembered the original Gotenks/Buu fight as well. "…if you guys really want to become Goketsers and help out Gotenks, on this fight against Majin Zaku…well you'll have to learn it fast." Trunks smiled at Goten and spoke, "And we know just the person to help out with that." Goketsu and Boxers beamed. Goketsers was coming!

NOW: PICCOLO'S HOUSE

"You what?!" yelled Piccolo, his eyes wide. He sure hadn't been expecting this. Goten and Trunks and their sons barging in right smack in the middle of Piccolo's lunch, and wanting him to teach them how to fuse. "Do you guys remember Gotenks when you were young? He was an over competitive, show-offy jerk!" Goten shrugged. "But Piccolo…" said Goten. "That's what you should expect from two Halfsaiyans fusing. A jerk. That's just…how it is."

Piccolo frowned, looking reluctant to the suggestion. Training Goten and Trunks into becoming Gotenks had been enough of a hassle, and he didn't want to train another set of Halfsaiyan brats. He held that comment back though, in fear of insulting Gohan, who was like his son, who was in the other room. Like he was reading his mind, Goten said, "Well, Piccolo…we could tell Gohan." Piccolo sighed. "So you're blackmailing me now?" he said in a voice partly joking and partly serious. "Anyway, if you're serious about telling Gohan…" Trunks laughed.

Goketsu watched his dad and two uncles, Uncle Piccolo and Uncle Trunks, argue about teaching him and Trunks the Fusion Dance. This is more than he could have ever expected. Goten and Trunks had totally gone to Goketsu and Boxers' side, and was helping them out. Even though they were joking about telling Gohan about Piccolo's reluctance to teach Saiyan offspring, Goketsu had a feeling Piccolo would cave soon, and Goketsers would be born.

NOW: THE MOUNTAINS

Meanwhile, Gogeta was being beat to a pulp by Majin Zaku. Blood poured down his face, and his left eye was blackened. "So powerful…" he was saying, repeating those words over and over. By now, Zaku was using 1/4 of the possible power in his normal form, and it showed. His muscle mass had grown, and he looked quite insane indeed as he punched Gogeta over and over. Currently, Gogeta was backed up against a cliff, on the ground, and couldn't move. Majin Zaku threw a punch into Gogeta's stomach, and blood burst out of his mouth and Gogeta's blood splattered across Zaku's face.

"That's it," Gogeta finally said. "I'm taking to much of a beating…cough…" Gogeta was now coughing up blood. "I need to do this!! HAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Suddenly, Gogeta's hair began to grow, and it turned a deep crimson. He screamed, his Saiyan Pride coming to it's full extent. Gogeta's muscles grew ridiculously huge, and his shirt ripped open. A layer of red fur came across his chest, and a thick red tail grew from his backside.

"Round three," he said, wiping blood from his face and looking renewed. Gogeta flexed his muscles. He was a Super Saiyan 4 now. "Amazing," said Zaku, for the first time in the fight not looking very humorous at all. "You've transformed into a Super Saiyan 4…" Before Zaku could finish, Gogeta charged at him. He was incredibly fast, now even matching Majin Zaku's speeds. He punched, and Zaku tried to block, but the punch never came. Gogeta Instant Transmission-ed and was suddenly behind Zaku. "Take this!!!" He blasted a huge ki beam right through Zaku's stomach.

"Your power is immense, Gogeta…I must admit," said Zaku. He spun around to face Gogeta and his stomach and ribs grew back, grotesquely. "But you cannot defeat me in 1/2 power! You wanted round three? Well now it really starts!" Majin Zaku screamed, and his muscles grew huge. "That's right, Gogeta, I am now at 50 power, within my original form."

"Impossible," said Gogeta, with a smirk. "You're bluffing. You're at 70 power at least, if not 80 or 85. You said you were three times as strong as Majin Buu, well you're already almost to that level and you say you're only in your original form. So it's impossible."

Majin Zaku laughed. "You misunderstand, Gogeta. I never said I was 3x Buu's strength in his NORMAL form." Gogeta's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" Zaku answered Gogeta's hypothetical question. "That's right, Saiyan. I have 3x my brother's power in his Kid form while I am in my original form." Gogeta gulped, saying, "So that means your Kid form…is almost 45x that of my power in Super Saiyan 4. It's hopeless for me to win." Zaku smirked himself, now. "That's right. You are going to be absorbed. You're already dying, and you're only still alive because of the extra boost you got from your Super Saiyan 4 transformation." Gogeta shook his head, flying into the air. "I still have a trick up my sleeve, Zaku."

He stuck a Senzu Bean into his mouth, and all of his wounds suddenly healed, and his eyes lit up again. Gogeta than charged down to Zaku, his fist enclosed and ki blasting around him. "I still don't have the power to defeat your Kid form, but you're not Kid Zaku right now, are you?" He punched Zaku into a cliff, as Zaku screamed. He began to repeatedly smash Zaku's face with a rock he had ripped off from the cliff. "How do you like that, Majin?!" he screamed. On the umpteenth hit, a black ki beam shot from Zaku's right eye, blowing a hole through Gogeta's shoulder. Gogeta screamed, smoke rising from the tiny hole.

"You asked for it, Gogeta," said Zaku, with rage. "It's not time for Kid Zaku yet…but I'll show you one thing!! Normal form, 100 power!!!!" Zaku's muscles grew huge, and he screamed a battlecry. He charged at Gogeta, and they began another epic fist fight. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta vs. Normal form 100 power Majin Zaku. Mountains shook just from the prospect.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

NOW: PICCOLO'S TRAINING ROOM

"So, Piccolo, how do we start it?" asked Boxers, a look of curiosity on his face. It was time for him and his best friend, Goketsu, to learn the Fusion Dance and fuse up into Goketsers. Goten and Trunks stood across the room, getting ready to fuse themselves if they needed to demonstrate.

Piccolo sighed. Time to teach. "Well, it's simple really," he said, trying his hardest to sound excited but really not succeeding. "First of all, you two need to even out your power levels. That's the only way the fusion will work." Goketsu nodded, and Boxers said, "OK." Goketsu attempted to sense Boxers' power level. His Grandpa had taught him how to do this a couple of years ago, but there hadn't been any need to use it, so he didn't have it down yet. Goketsu sensed that currently Boxers had a slightly higher power level than him. He grinned, and raised his a bit, but not enough to turn Super Saiyan.

"Good," said Piccolo. "Now, here comes the embarrassing part," he said with a laugh. "You guys are going to have to learn a dance. Goten, Trunks, I need you guys to fuse up so you can show Goketsu and Boxers the dance." The two best friends who had grown into quite the fighters began to do an intricate dance. Goketsu watched closely, and tried his hardest not to laugh.

Suddenly, a blast of light came across the room. Goten and Trunks had become Gotenks, a Saiyan warrior only second to Gogeta. "How do you guys like it?" asked Gotenks with a chuckle. Gotenks was being a braggy idiot…as usual. "Pretty strong, eh?" Goketsu and Boxers ran over to Gotenks. "Cool!!" shouted Boxers. "C'mon, Goketsu, let's fuse up and become…Goketsers!!!" Goketsu had a huge smile across his face. "Let's do it!" he said.

Goketsu and Boxers began to do the dance. Piccolo watched closely, but didn't say anything about the fact that Goketsu had missed a beat, and now the two would most likely become a weak, useless mistake. They would have to learn to pay attention to what they were doing eventually.

There was a flash of light, and a scream. "What the heck?!" he yelled. "I'm weaker than I was before!! No, I am!!!!" Piccolo and Gotenks joined in a laugh as the smoke cleared. Out came a plump, bald and short boy who looked like he could probably be the weakest fighter possible. "Hello, Boxetsu," chuckled Gotenks, giving the horrid mistake a nickname. "Well, that didn't exactly work, did it?" Boxetsu walked over to the two mentors with a mean look. "Let's start over, then. How do I get out of this transformation?" Piccolo laughed and answered, "You'll just to have to live with being a fat, useless boy for thirty minutes. Sorry!"

To Boxetsu, who was even worse at sensing power levels than Goketsu or Boxers, it seemed like out of nowhere. Gotenks looked worried, and so did Piccolo. They stopped their argument with Boxetsu. "Piccolo, do you…" Piccolo nodded grimly, automatically knowing what Gotenks was talking about. "Boxetsu, go play with video games or something while you're defusing. Me and Gotenks need to talk," said Piccolo, with a sigh. Boxetsu was obedient, this time. He understood just how serious this was.

As Boxetsu left, Gotenks spoke. "Gogeta's power level just completely disappeared…and Zaku's just grew many times bigger." Piccolo gulped. "We both know what that means," he said. "Gogeta's been absorbed." Gotenks nodded. "Who the hell is this guy?!" asked Gotenks, of Majin Zaku. "Gogeta is so strong…how could anything absorb him?" Piccolo put his hand in his face. "I don't know, Gotenks, but you can't beat him by himself." Gotenks bit his lip. "You mean…" Piccolo nodded. "Yeah, me and Kuririn are coming with." Piccolo left before Gotenks could react, walking over to the room Boxetsu was playing video games in.

"Boxetsu," he said. Boxetsu didn't answer, he just continued to play his Nintendo Pee with fat stomach hanging from his gi. "Me and Piccolo…and Kuririn too…we're going to fight Majin Zaku. I though you should know. I would let you go…but in your current form…" Boxetsu turned the television off. "Yeah, greeny, I get it. But if you guys die…" Piccolo cut Boxetsu off. "That's the reason I'm telling you, kid. Hopefully, we can survive thirty minutes without being absorbed…or worse. The second you unfuse, you need to try again. I think Goketsers may be even stronger than Gogeta or Gotenks." Boxetsu gulped. "We'll try."

17 MINUTES AGO: THE MOUNTAINS

"This is it, Gogeta!! Your final moments!!!!" Majin Zaku and Goku and Vegeta's fusion, Gogeta, battled it out, above the valleys and mountains outside of the city. "I can't let this happen!" yelled Gogeta, who was in Super Saiyan 4 form and well beaten up. "I can't let you absorb me, Majin Zaku!!!!" They'd been fighting for hours, and Gogeta had barely gotten anywhere compared to what Majin Zaku had done to him. He had at least forced Majin Zaku to his Normal form 100 power, but he couldn't get him to transform into Super Zaku or Kid Zaku. Of course, Gogeta was almost happy about this, due to the fact that Kid Zaku would be about forty-five times as strong as him, and he was already outmatched.

Gogeta threw a punch that shot through Majin Zaku's brains. Black goop floated around the area, but it quickly reformed into a pitch black head that attached itself to Zaku's body. Just like Majin Buu, Majin Zaku was able to regenerate, and it was posing quite a problem. By now, Gogeta probably would have killed any other enemy in the universe a thousand times over, but Majin Zaku was uncannily strong.

"Why?" Gogeta finally said. "I know you wanted to kill Goku, half of me…but why are you going to try to absorb us then?" Majin Zaku gave Gogeta a knowing, yet humorous look. "This fight…it exhilarated me. No one's ever even forced me to 1/4 power, let alone 100. I think I'll just destroy all of the inhabitants of earth, one by one, once I absorb you. It'd be fun! Then, I'll spit you out and kill you," he said insanely. "You creep!" said Gogeta. "I can't put earth in the hands of a wild beast like you! I'm gonna' finish this now!!! Genki Dama!!!!!!!!"

Gogeta formed a huge Spirit Bomb above his head, using one of Goku's attacks. The most powerful attack in the universe. He gathered energy from everything, the people, the trees, the air…EVERYTHING…and formed it into the ball. "This is the end of the line, Zaku," he smirked. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Genki Dama blasted towards Zaku, explosions coming even from being near the legendary attack. It slammed into Zaku, pieces of black flesh blasting around the mountains.

"That's it…" said Gogeta, happily. "I killed Majin Zaku!!!!!" he cried, flexing his muscles and laughing. "I knew I could…" Suddenly, he was cut off. "No, you didn't, Mr. Gogeta," said a laughing voice. "Thank you, for destroying my body. Nobody's done that…ever." The pieces of black flesh suddenly reformed, into the demonic form that was Majin Zaku. There wasn't even a scratch on his face.

"As you said, this is the end of the line. Super Demonic Strike!!!" Two red rays of light blasted from Zaku's eyes at incredible speed. Gogeta wasn't ready. He hadn't even had time to react to Majin Zaku being alive. The beams shot through Gogeta's stomach. Blood poured out. Majin Zaku flew over to the dying body.

"How…cough, cough…" said Gogeta. "did…cough…you survive?" Gogeta coughed up blood. "Who knows?" laughed Zaku. "Let's do this." He ripped a piece of his black flesh off, and threw it at Gogeta. It covered Gogeta in black slime as Gogeta screamed. Soon, Gogeta was but a ball of black slime.

"Heheheh…" said Majin Zaku, eating Gogeta. "Now, I'm unstoppable!!!!"


End file.
